ECFW
Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (formerly Extreme Championship "Fantasy" Wrestling) is a roleplay based E-Federation founded in April 2002. ECFW is a member of the very prestigious, elite, and exclusive eList, meaning that the ECFW and its Titles are officially recognized in the E-Fed world. =What is ECFW?= Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling is a professional wrestling company, opened in early 2002, that serves as an entertainment platform to people all over the world. The ECFW is an international wrestling company that tours all over the world, but primarily hosts its shows and events in the United States of America. The ECFW's main Headquarters and Coporate Offices are located in Hollywood, California. History The Beginning .2002. Extreme Championship Fantasty Wrestling was created by two best friends, known simply as "Nick" and "Pat." Nick and Pat opened the ECFW with the idea of a professional wrestling company that "Always Gave The Fans What They Want." The very first ECFW show took place on Monday, April 29, 2002, an event that would be headlined by Hard Stone and J-Dogg taking on Scorpious and The Scorpion King (together known as "The Kings") in a HardCore Match. This match would eventually be voted the 2002 ECFW Match of the Year. Together, Nick and Pat operated the ECFW for several weeks, their co-ownership acculminating at the ECFW's very first pay-per-view event, entitled "Cyber Carnage." Cyber Carnage would quickly become an ECFW tradition, and it is known as the ECFW's premier event. Cyber Carnage is to ECFW, as the Super Bowl is to the NFL. Cyber Carnage 1 was ECFW's very first pay-per-view event, and it was held on May 19, 2002 at the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. The event saw a one-night tournament to determine ALL of ECFW's first Champions. At the end of the night, Raptor and J-Dogg wrestled in the Finals of the tournament, with Raptor winning the match and the very first ECFW World Heavyweight Championship. J-Dogg being the First Runner Up in the historic tournament, would be awarded the very first ECFW Intercontinental Championship. Also at Cyber Carnage 1, the other Runners-Up were rewarded Championship Gold. Hard Stone would be rewarded the first ECFW Regional Championship and Power P the first ECFW HardCore Championship. The night after Cyber Carnage 1, on May 20, 2002, the ECFW held a match to crown the first ECFW Tag Team Champions, a match that would be won by Scorpious and The Scorpion King, collectively known as "The Kings." A Change in Management .2002. Shortly after Cyber Carnage 1 took place, and after it was deemed a success, Co-Owner Pat was forced to relinquish his duties in the ECFW Office, as he had other personal obligations he needed to attend to. Pat's leaving left Nick as the sole Owner of ECFW, as he has remained to this day. Nick would prove to do his job well in the coming weeks, as ECFW prepared for its second pay-per-view event, entitled "June Jam," taking place on June 9, 2002. On that night, Power P defeated Raptor in Raptor's farewell match to win the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship. Later in the show, Hard Stone and J-Dogg teamed up to beat The Kings in a Tag Team Championship Hell in the Cell Match to win the Tag Team Titles. During and after the match, an unknown masked man would attack both Hard Stone and J-Dogg. J-Dogg was able to pull the mask off of this unknown attacker, to reveal the man to be none other than the Owner of ECFW: Nick himself. Nick would begin to show his true colors, doing everything he could to make both Hard Stone's and J-Dogg's careers miserable. By this time, the ECFW had signed many new talent, many of which would go on to become some of the ECFW's greatest and most recognizable stars. Many of these names included Tiny Tim and Wasted Youth, who were a tag team known as "Sudden Impact." Also signed was J.R. Rose and Shannon Black, who were another tag team known as "The Neurotic Outsiders." Things were looking up for the ECFW, as people from all over the world began to take notice of the "New Fed on the Block." In late June 2002, J-Dogg defeated Power P to win the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship, and this was in addition to the ECFW Intercontinental Championship he had won a month earlier at Cyber Carnage. But it was just days after J-Dogg won the ECFW Championship that the ECFW took a short hiatus, vacating all Titles and clearing its roster. A Fresh Start .2002. ECFW would reopen its doors the first week of July, only days after going on hiatus. The roster saw many of the same names on the original roster, with several additions. On the ECFW's return show during the first week of July, on its new weekly program, "Sunday Night Suspense," J-Dogg won an over-the-top rope battle royal to determine the new ECFW World Heavyweight Champion, making J-Dogg a 2-Time ECFW World Champion. J-Dogg would lose his Title nearly two months later against Tiny Tim at the August pay-per-view, "Extreme Pain." Tiny Tim had separated from his tag team partner, Wasted Youth, and had revamped his image, becoming much more arrogant and cocky. It was during this time that Pat made his return to the ECFW, and he wanted control back in ECFW. Nick refused to grant any kind of power back to his now-ex best friend and former ECFW Co-Owner, Pat. With the help of a wrestler named Chris Hawk, who won and lost the ECFW Intercontinental Championship, Pat challenged Nick, who had the help of former 2-Time ECFW World Champion, J-Dogg (who had come to good terms with Nick), to a match for absolute power over ECFW. This would lead to a Fatal Four-Way Steel Cage Match at ECFW's September pay-per-view, "Hall of Pain," which saw Nick vs. J-Dogg vs. Pat vs. Chris Hawk, in which the winner would be declared the Owner of ECFW. J-Dogg won this match, which was the last time we saw of Pat for a long while, and the last we saw of Chris Hawk, period. J-Dogg would run the ECFW for several weeks, eventually winning a Number One Contender's Royal Rumble Match to earn a shot at the ECFW World Champion, Hard Stone, who had defeated the former Champion, Tiny Tim, shortly before. Hard Stone would defeat J-Dogg to retain his Title at the October event, "Death Wish," and shortly thereafter, Nick would return to take back control over ECFW, as J-Dogg went on a brief hiatus. A New Year .2003. 2003 opened with a bang, as the January 4th pay-per-view event, entitled "Destruction," saw Bracken wrest the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship from Hard Stone. By early February, Hard Stone had regained the Title, his 3rd and final reign as ECFW World Heavyweight Champion, only to lose it just under a month later at March's "End Of An Era" to ECFW's newest acquisition, Stitches, who earned his fame in TKO Wrestling, which had recently gone out of business. Bracken would then temporarily retire from in-ring competition, and disappear for a few weeks. Brand Extension .2003. It was the Spring of 2003 when ECFW Owner Nick decided to shake things up again. Nick would appoint two General Managers, one being Bracken and the other being a man by the name of Chris. Nick then separated the two weekly shows, putting Bracken in charge of Thursday Night Thrashing, and Chris in charge of Sunday Night Suspense. The roster was then split, with half of the roster being exclusive to "Thrashing," and the other half being exclusive to "Suspense." The ECFW World Champion would appear on both shows. Eliminator would put an end to Stitches' Title reign at the April pay-per-view event, "King of Kings," an event that would become one of ECFW's most important and anticipated events of the year. Starting with 2003, each year the ECFW would hold a tournament featuring many and nearly all members of the active roster in order to determine a Number One Contender to the ECFW World Title, who would fight for the Title in the main event at ECFW's premier event, Cyber Carnage. The Semi-Finals and Finals of this tournament, dubbed the "King of Kings Tournament," or simply known as the "KOK Tournament," would take place at the actual King of Kings pay-per-view itself. At the 2003 King of Kings event, Eliminator would become the new ECFW World Heavyweight Champion, and Andre Lacriox would win the very first "KOK Tournament" to earn a shot at the ECFW World Title at "Cyber Carnage II," to be held on May 10 from Houston's reliant Astrodome. Bracken and Chris were very fierece competitors, each man trying to out-do the other by putting on the better show each week. the wrestlers on each show shared the same mentality, trying to out-perform their counter-roster. The feud would culminate at 2003's biggest event, "Cyber Carnage II," headlined by Hard Stone defeating Nick in a brutal No Disqualification Match, as well as Andre Lacriox' emotional submission victory over Eliminator in what would be voted the 2003 ECFW Match of the Year; Andre Lacriox was the new ECFW World Heavyweight Champion. The End of the Brand Extension .2003. Shortly after Cyber Carnage II, Bracken would relinquish his duties as the Thursday Night thrashing General Manager, leaving Nick in charge of the show. Chris remained the General Manager of Sunday Night Suspense, but that would end at the second annual "June Jam." On that night, Chris challenged Nick for fulll ownership of ECFW and both of its shows, and this would lead to a huge tag team main event. Nick's team would win the match, maintaining Nick's positsion as ECFW Owner and giving him control of both Thursday Night Thrashing and Sunday Nighht Suspense; the brand extension was over, the rosters were combined and to compete on both shows each week, and Chris disappeared. Through the summer of 2003, the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship would change hands two times before being declared vacant when then-Champion Rob Ekos, who had won the Title in a huge upset at July's "Buried Alive" pay-per-view, had walked out of the ECFW and vacated the Title. A tournament was then put together to crown the new Champion, coming down to Gil "The Thrill" Harris and Justin Sayne. Justin Sayne would win the match and the vacant Title, and would dominate the ECFW as its Champion for a full two months before losing the Title in controversial fashion to Jeremiah Vastrix. Jeremiah Vastrix would hold the Title for only five days before losing it to the controversial Devastation. During Devastation's Title reign, a heated rivalry between Donny Downfall and War Machine had begun. Also, Duke Thorn and Kid Machinko were in the midst of a major feud. ECFW's new Commissioner, Hard Stone, decided to put all of these elements together. At November's "Annihilation," Donny Downfall would face War Machine in an "I Quit" Match, and on the same show, Duke Thorn would go one-on-one with Kid Machinko. The two winners of that match would advance to the main event of the same show to face the World Champion, Devastation, in a Triple Threat Match. It would come down to Devastation vs. Donny Downfall vs. Kid Machinko, and when it was all said and done, it was Donny Downfall who forced Devastation to pass out from the Downfall Execution to win his first ECFW World Heavyweight Title. After the match, however, War Machine came to the ring and knocked the new World Champion out with a Sledge Hammer. War Machine's post-match attack on Donny Downfall would lead to a World Title Steel Cage Ladder Match between the two at December's "Blood Bath." Donny would win the brutal and violent affair to retain his Title. On the same night, Hard Stone had challenged Nick to a match for full ownership of ECFW, which, thanks to Nick's righthand man, Statik X, Nick defeated Hard Stone and forced him into retirement. By the end of 2003, a new star had emerged in ECFW, by the name of Gladiator. A New Era .2004. Many cite Donny Downfall's first reign as World Champion as the turning point in ECFW's future. Donny Downfall would become one of the most popular and honored Champions in ECFW history. When the time came for his Submission Match with the rising star, the cocky Gladiator, fans could not wait to see what would happen: would Donny tap out to Gladiator's Figure 4 Leg Lock? Or would Gladiator tap out to the Downfall Execution? The match took place at January's Destruction, with the 7,' 350-pound bodyguard known as Mr. Jones in Gladiator's corner. Though Donny had made Gladiator tap out during the match, the referee did not see it due to distractions from Mr. Jones at ringside. This allowed Gladiator to gain the advantage and put Downfall in the Figure 4 Leg Lock, forcing him into an unconscious state to win his first ECFW World Heavyweight Championship; also at Destruction, Hard Stone made his unexpected return to the ECFW, his first appearance since losing to Nick a month earlier at Blood Bath. Hard Stone and Nick would have their rematch at Destruction, where Hard Stone shocked the world by lying down for the Owner, aligning and joining forces with Nick, much to the fans' dismay. It was now the era of Gladiator, as he dominated the World Title picture through the rest of the winter into the Spring. Meanwhile, Nick had helped Hard Stone capture the ECFW Intercontinental Championship. At the March event, "End of an Era," Mr. Jones turned on Gladiator during an 8-Man Tag Team Elimination Match with Gladiator's World Championship on the line, allowing Donny Downfall to pin Gladiator and win his 2nd ECFW World Title. It was during this period that Hard Stone would find he had a stalker. The stalker was revealed to be none other than both Raptor and Bracken, who had joined forces to overthrow Nick and Hard Stone. April's "King of Kings" saw Gladiator vs. Mr. Jones in the Finals of the KOK tournament, in which Gladiator won and forced his former bodyguard into retirement. By the time Cyber Carnage III came around on May 15 from the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, the card was fully loaded. The show saw Bracken defeat Hard Stone in a bloody Hell in the Cell encounter, and in the main event Gladaitor would win a Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match, defeating Tiny Tim, Donny Downfall, and lastly Devastation to become the 2-Time ECFW World Heavyweight Champion. Also at Cyber Carnage III, we were treated to the very first match of many between Lonewolf and the debuting Jason Blade. Both men at this time were relatively average mid-card wrestlers...however, they would soon be known as much, much more. Chaotic Summer .2004. On the wrestling scene of ECFW in mid-2004, the rising star, Aric Hart, along with his manager and future wife, Kelly Gorgeous were able to put the ECFW Intercontinental Championship around the waist of Aric Hart, who was a 2000 Olympic Gold Medalist in freestyle wrestling. Aric Hart would engage in an intense rivalry with Donny Downfall for the Intercontinental Title, including two historic matches: one, an "I Quit" Match at "June Jam" which was won by Donny Downfall, and an "Olympic Rules" Match at "Buried Alive" in July, which was won, thanks to help from guest referee Kelly Gorgeous, by Aric Hart. However, it was during this time that Aric Hart began to have some backstage differences with a group of people known commonly as "The Bastard Squad," led by Devastation and NutCracker. Devastation and NutCracker constantly attacked Aric Hart in interviews, as well as the ECFW itself. Near the end of the summer, Devastation and NutCracker left the ECFW, never to be seen again; at the very same time, Aric Hart suffered a very serious neck injury during a match with Lonewolf, and Aric would be put on the injured list for over a month, vacating the Intercontinental Championship. Gladiator had carried the ECFW World Heavyweight Title throughout the summer, defeating men such as Hard Stone and the new force in ECFW, the 7'2," 365-pound "Montego." Around this time a new faction arrived in ECFW, calling themselves "The Untouchables," consisting of Gangsta White, Ravage, and Mad Dog. Gangsta White would challenge Gladiator to a match for the ECFW World Title on the July 29, 2004 edition of "Thursday Night Thrashing," and with help from his Untouchable teammates, Gangsta White on the match and the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship. Two men who were making their marks in ECFW, Jason Blade and Lonewolf, had been involved in a heated rivalry throughout the summer, culminating at the "Buried Alive" pay-per-view in mid-July. Lonewolf won the match, which had been made a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match by General Manager Dasch Van Rynn, and Lonewolf had won the ECFW United States Champion. Lonewolf had also begun a tag team partnership with his childhood best friend, "'Mr. Shotime' Stef Morrus," in a tag known known as "The Shocrew. With Lonewolf as the new U.S. Champion, Jason Blade had needed to move on. He began having differences with ECFW Owner, Nick, eventually leading to Nick recieving a "Blade Cutter," Jason Blade's signature move, on an early-August edition of "Monday Night Massacre," the show that had replaced the former "Sunday Night Suspense." With Nick trying to make Jason Blade's in-ring career miserable, Jason Blade entered into the Fatal Four-Way Elimination World Title Match at the August pay-per-view, "Extreme Pain." After both Gladiator and Montego had been eliminated, in what would be Gladiator's last appearance in ECFW for over 6 months, Jason Blade pinned Gangsta White, amid interference from Nick, to capture his first ECFW World Heavyweight Title. Up and Down .2004. Jason Blade's reign as World Heavyweight Champion was not what ECFW Owner Nick had envisioned, and Nick wanted more than anything else for Blade's riegn as Champion to come to an end. Jason Blade has been scheuled to defend his Title against the former Champion, Gangsta White, at September's "Hall of Pain" pay-per-view, but Gangsta White walked out of ECFW just weeks before the scheuled encounter. Nick needed to find a replacement for Gangsta White to challenge Jason Blade at "Hall of Pain," and Nick chose Aric Hart, who had been cleared to wrestle since injuring his neck over a month previous in early-August. Aric Hart defeated Jason Blade by disqualification at "Hall of Pain" in a controversial match, but Jason did keep his Title. This would lead to the first-ever Triple Threat IronMan Match at October's "Death Wish," featuring Jason Blade vs. Aric Hart vs. Donny Downfall for Blade's ECFW World Title. After 60 minutes of fighting in the "Death Wish" 3-Way IronMan Match, Lonewolf interfered and attacked Jason Blade with a steel chair, enabling Donny Downfall to pin him and score the most falls in the match, winning Donny his 3rd ECFW World Heavyweight Championship. Lonewolf, along with his manager and wife, "Sandra Wolfe," had aligned with the new Champion, Donny Downfall, and his faction called, "Chaos of Execution," which also featured the ECFW HardCore Champion, "Steeve Sinister." Donny Downfall's third reign as World Champion would only last four weeks, as Jason Blade regained the Title from the man who trained him to wrestle, Donny Downfall, in a brutal and bloody "I Quit" Match at "Annihilation" in November. Meanwhle, Lonewolf was in the middle of a rivalry with his former tag team partner, Stef Morrus, who had recently returned since being put on the injured list by "Sadistic Shawn Crusher." Nick, dead set on ending Jason Blade's 2nd Title reign much as he did his 1st, scheuled the first-ever "Elimination Chamber" Match for the December 18 pay-per-view event, "Blood Bath." The match would feature six ECFW superstars, all fighting for Jason Blade's ECFW World Heavyweight Title. The match saw Jason Blade vs. Lonewolf vs. Montego vs. Donny Downfall vs. Justin Warner vs. the recently returned Gangsta White. After all other men had been eliminated, it came down to Lonewolf and the defending Champion, Jason Blade. In a controversial ending, Jason Blade Superplexed Lonewolf off the top of the Elimination Chamber, but Lonewolf's arm had landed on Jason's chest and that counted as a pinfall, ending Jason Blade's 2nd reign as World Champion and giving Lonewolf his very first reign as ECFW World Heavyweight Champion; also at 'Blood Bath 2004," Hard Stone lost a match to Aric Hart. After the match, Hard Stone was brutally attacked by Nick and his faction known as "The Family," which Hard Stone had been apart of. Hard Stone was on the injured list. Lonewolf and Donny Downfall had parted ways; The Chaos of Execution was no more. At the very end of 2004, Nick had named J-Dogg, who hadn't been seen in months, as Dasch Van Ryn's Co-General Manager, much to Van Ryn's dismay. New Year: New Beginnings .2005. =ECFW Title Belts= ECFW Championship ECFW Intercontinental Championship ECFW Tag Team Championship ECFW Women's Championship ECFW United States Championship(Defunct) =Other ECFW Accomplishments= "King of Kings" Tournament Winners: 2003: ANDRE LACRIOX (defeated Tiny Tim in tournament final) 2004: GLADIATOR (defeated Mr. Jones in tournament final) 2005: GLADIATOR (defeated Hard Stone in tournament final) 2006: SAM WILDE (defeated KT Morris in tournament final) 2007: LONEWOLF (defeated Stephan Silverstone and Matt Arcara in tournament final) ECFW Royal Rumble Matches October, 2002 - Thursday Night Thrashing - # 1 Co. 20-Man Royal Rumble - WON BY J-DOGG January, 2005 - Tuesday Night Terror - # 1 Co. 15-Man Royal Rumble - WON BY ARIC HART October, 2006 - Death Wish - Vacant ECFW CHampionship 14-Man Royal Rumble - WON BY PETER LENEX "Golden Ticket" Match May 6, 2006 - Cyber Carnage V - 6-Man "Golden Ticket" TLC Match - WON BY ARIC HART May 19, 2007 - Cyber Carnage VI - 6-Man "Golden Ticket" TLC Match - WON BY MATT ARCARA July 17, 2007 - Tuesday Night Terror - Matt Arcara defends "Golden Ticket" against Gladiator - WON BY GLADIATOR =ECFW Roster= Male Ace King Adam Nerdam A.M. Ambassador D'Angelo Assassin Biohazard Bryan Fury Deanster Dragon J.R. Rose Matt Arcara Montego Prince Takamura Rave Sam Wilde Scott Andrews Scott Rock Shadow Shannon Black Slade Craven Female AKA ECFW Divas Alexis Knight Ariana London Arkia Fisk Brianna Hilton Courtney Bell Dita Morgan Kitten Charrington Layla Monroe Lucky LeFay Maxie Fox Misty Hilton Serenity Rose Sofia Twilight Tatium Tyler Viper Venom Tag Teams AKA (Slade Craven & Shadow) Haven Paradox: House of Rapture (A.M. & Rave) Hypnotic Industry (Sofia Twilight, Dragon, & Ariana London) The three members make three different tag team combinations The Neurotic Outsiders (Shannon Black & J.R. Rose) Stables Hypnotic Industry (Sofia Twilight, Dragon, & Ariana London) Out of Ring Characters Burt Twiddle Desire Dr. Damien Fowler Frank Edwards Geisha Ling Juliette Hilton Kat Westwood Larry Penfold Lolita Hilton Natasha Omega Paige Wilde Verne Runkit Staff Nick (Owner) Kitten Charrington (On-Screen Co-General Manager) Donny Downfall (On-Screen Co-General Manager) Owen Nelson (Play-by-Play Announcer) "Big" Ben Little (Color Commentator) Rena Summers (Interviewer/Reporter) Justin Tyme (Interviewer/Reporter) Sam Jenkans (Ring Announcer) Red Hairing (Senior Referee) Stanley Harrison (Referee) Bob Spano (Referee) Matthew Rice (Referee) Josh Pinth (Referee) Reese Jagger (Referee) Johnny Smith (Referee) Greg Petty (Referee) Leonard Fisher (Referee) Nathan Greenland (Referee) Alumni A.K.A. (Assassin & Slade Craven) Ace Steel AJ Fox Amber Flynn Andre Lacroix Andre Machinko Andrew Flash (aka Captain Flash) Angele Gattina Aric Hart ArJay Army of Darkness (Bullseye & Malakai) Austin Cross Banzai Big Blue Devil Billy Merciless Bounty Hunter Bracken Brad Thomson Brent Andrews Brian Mathis Brother Matthew Bulldozer Bullseye Burt Twiddle Candy Caine Carter Cassie Celtic Ceven Gordon Chopper Chris Chris Archer Chris Hart Chris Hawk Chris Nixon Chris Storm Christopher Duma Cobra Coca Boy Coke Cola Boy Cole Corey Venom Crash Test Dummies (Brent & Justin Andrews) Curt Jones Dallas Cross Danny Caine Darknyss Dasch Van Ryn Dean Angel Dean Remi Demon Hunter Devastation Devon Quinn Diamond DiRK Done Deal (Bryan Fury, KT Morris, Slade Craven, Banzai & Natasha Omega) Dr. Funk 'N' Stein Duke Thorn Eliminator Ender Zax Evan Crisis For One Night Only (Coca Boy, Cola Boy, Kitten Charrington, Burt Twiddle, Marko Caine & Danny Caine) Forsaken (Rob Black & Quake) Foxxy Fabulous Fuel (Glycerin & Syphon) G.A.M. (Banzai & JRoc) Gangsta White Gil "The Thrill" Harris Gladiator Glycerin Gothika Guardian Hack Hard Mystery (Hard Stone & Mystery) Hard Stone Haven Paradox (Dean Remi & A.M.) Haven Paradox: Shadows of War (Ender Zax & Neon Zarux) Hayabusa Wing Heat High Impact (Tiny Tim, Brianna Hilton, Sam Wilde & Assassin) Hopper Rose Horror Jack "Thunder" Caine Jack Jacob Gold Jason Blade JayTee J-Dogg Jeff "2Xtreme" Slate Jenny Omega Jeremiah Vastrix John Davis John O'Neal Johnny Gargano JR Morris JRoc Justice Justin Andrews Justin Sayne Justin Warner Kasumi Kai Kelly Gorgeous-Hart Kid Machinko Kid USA Kristen Hart KT Morris Kurt Evans Kurt James Kyve Hart Laylena Morgan Lone Star (Austin & Dallas Cross) Lonewolf Luthen Lynn Black Mad Dog Malakai Man Beast Mark Duma Marko Caine Max McCants Mental Abuse (Bryan Fury, Max McCants, Stef Morrus, Natasha Omega & Sydney Lyons) Mike Angel Mr. Jones Mystery Natasha Omega Neon Zarux New Aged Warriors (Big Blue Devil & Hayabusa Wing) Night Rider Northern Rocker Nosferatu NutCracker Outlaw Paige Wilde Pat Peter Lenex PJ Pimp Daddy Power P Preston Jacks (aka Cola Boy) Quake R&R Randy Triplett Raptor Ravage Rob Black Rob Ekos Ryan Storm Sabrina Lockhart Sadistic Shawn Crusher Sage Seidon Samoa Fat Sandra Wolfe Sayyad Scorpius Scott Machinko Scott McMel Scottie Caine Sean Dahmer Sean Helmsley Seth Sage Shadows of Agony (Jason Blade, Donny Downfall, Steeve Sinister, Alexis Knight, Tatium Tyler and Sandra Wolfe) Shaun DaCool Shawn Turner ShowStopper Silver Dagger Star Statik X Stef Morrus Stephan Silverstone Steeve Sinister Steve Fox Stitches Sudden Impact 2 ( Tiny Tim, Layla Monroe, Peter Lenex, Brad Thomson, Mike Angel, Dean Angel & Amber Flynn) Sudden Impact Stable (Tiny Tim, Brianna Hilton, Wasted Youth & Corey Venom) Sudden Impact (Tiny Tim & Wasted Youth) Sydney Lyons Syphon T.J. Doom Tag Team Supreme (Sam Wilde & Kitten Charrington) Team ECFW Team TNG (The New Generation) The Angel Boyz (Mike & Dean Angel) The Big Shot The Brat Pack (Gladiator & Jason Blade) The Cactus Crew (Cole & Carter) The Caines (Marko, Danny, Scottie and Candy) The Chaos of Execution (Donny Downfall & Steeve Sinister) The Chozen (Guardian and Tristan) The Coca Cola Boys (Coca Boy & Cola Boy) The Crow The Destroyer The Expert: Classic Pain The Family The Foundation of Success (Overtime, including: Gladiator, Stephan Silverstone, Kyve Hart, Kristen Hart, Kitten Charrington, Brianna Hilton, John O'Neil, Matt Arcara, & Sam Wilde) The Hand Of Inanna (Lucky LeFay, Maxie Fox & Dr. Damien Fowler) The Kings (Scorpious and The Scorpion King) The Machinkos (Kid Machinko & Andre Machinko) The Main Event(Bulldozer, Bounty Hunter, Aric Hart, Randy Triplett]] & Night Rider) The Montego Policy (Montego, Mike Angel, Shawn Turner, Tiny Tim & Angele Gattina) The Path Of Light (Brother Matthew, Mark Duma, Christopher Duma & Tatium Tyler) The Perfect One The Phantomlord The Real Life Crew (Aric Hart, Stef Morrus & JR Rose) The Scorpion King The Untouchables (Ravage, Gangsta White, & Mad Dog) The Warrior The Wave Tiny Tim Trance Trent O'Reiley Tristan Tyranum Version 2.4 (Sam Wilde, Preston Jacks, Kitten Charrington & Paige Wilde) Vic Viceroy Viper Wasted Youth X Xan Xing Xavier Stevens Xi'an Remus Hall of Fame Nick The proud Owner of ECFW since the beginning - April 26, 2002. Nick has been involved in some of the most memorable feuds and matches in ECFW history. Nick has competed in 4 of the 6 Cyber Carnage events, and has managed some of the ECFW's greatest. Nick also was the leader of the faction known as "The Family." Pat In the opening weeks of ECFW, was a Co-Owner with Nick. Since then, Pat has managed ECFW superstars and even competed in matches. He has been Commissioner and has refereed the main event of a Cyber Carnage. Pat is also known for his time as General Manager of ECFW in 2007. Raptor First-Ever ECFW Champion; former Tag Team Champion; main evented the first-ever Cyber Carnage; former ECFW Co-General Manager J-Dogg First-Ever ECFW Intercontinental Champion; 2-Time ECFW World Champion; has held every major Championship in ECFW; main evented the very first Cyber Carnage; first man to hold BOTH the ECFW World & Intercontinental Titles at the same time; 2002 Wrestler of the Year Hard Stone The first man to win the ECFW Championship 3 times; first-ever ECFW Regional Champion; former Intercontinental Champion; former Tag Team Champion; has competed in all Cyber Carnage events; 2002 MVP of the Year The Kings (Scorpious and The Scoropin King) First-Ever ECFW Tag Team Champions; 2002 Match of the Year (and 1st Runner up) Winner Power P First-Ever ECFW HardCore Champon; former ECFW World Champion Bracken Former ECFW Champion; Former Intercontinental Champion; former General Manager of Thursday Night Thrashing Chris Former General Manager of Sunday Night Suspense Eliminator Wrestled one of the greates-if not THE greatest matches in ECFW History in the main event of Cyber Carnage II; former ECFW Champion Andre Lacriox Wrestled one of the greates-if not THE greatest matches in ECFW History in the main event of Cyber Carnage II; former ECFW Champion Sudden Impact (Tiny Tim & Wasted Youth) Multiple-Time Tag Team Champions, arguably the greatest; each man has held the ECFW World Championship, among other Titles; 2002 Tag Team of the Year Trance & Justice First women in ECFW history to hold the Tag Team Titles; first and only ALL-Woman Tag Team in to win the ECFW Tag Team Titles Gladiator Won the ECFW Championship in the main event of Cyber Carnage III; one of four men to hold the ECFW Championship 3 times; the only man in history to main event TWO Cyber Carnage events (III & IV); the second of two men to hold BOTH the ECFW World & Intercontinental Titles at the same time; first and only two-time winner of the annual 'King of Kings' Tournament; 2004 Wrestler of the Year; Holder of the "Golden Ticket" in 2007 Neurotic Outsiders (J.R. Rose & Shannon Black) Multiple-Time ECFW Tag Team Champions, arguable the greatest; they have held the ECFW Tag Team Titles more than any other team in history; each man has held the ECFW HardCore Championship; 2003 Tag Team of the Year; J.R. Rose has held the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship Donny Downfall One of four men to hold the ECFW Championship 3 times; former HardCore Champion; former Tag Team Champion; former Intercontinental Champion; defended the ECFW Title in the main event of a Cyber Carnage; former United States Champion; one of the most successful and recognizable stars in ECFW history; 2003 Wrestler of the Year Kelly Gorgeous-Hart First-Ever ECFW Women's Champion; wife of one of ECFW's greatest, fellow Hall-of-Famer Aric Hart; 2-Time Women's Champion Aric Hart Second-longest-reigning ECFW Champion in history; 2-Time ECFW Champion; first and only man to RETAIN the ECFW Championship in the main event of a Cyber Carnage; 2-Time Intercontinental Champion; 2005 Wrestler of the Year; Winner of the first-ever "Golden Ticket." G.A.M. (Banzai & JRoc) One of the longest-reigning ECFW Tag Team Champions in history; 2-Time ECFW Tag Team Champions; 2004 Tag Team of the Year; Banzai has held the ECFW United States Championship Jason Blade First and ONLY man to ever win the ECFW World Championship FOUR different times; main evented more pay-per-views than anyone else in history; part of one of the most intense, hated, and famous feuds in ECFW history with Lonewolf; One of the main centerpieces of ECFW in the past and now; ECFW Intercontinental Champion; One-half of the 2nd-Longest-Reigning ECFW Tag Team Champions in history. Lonewolf 2-Time ECFW Champion; 2nd-longest-reigning ECFW World Champion of all-time; 2-TimeIntercontinental Champion; longest-reigning United States Champion of all-time; former HardCore Champion; 2007 King of Kings; Competed in, and won, the main event of Cyber Carnage VI; One-half of the longest-reigning ECFW Tag Team Champions of all-time, with Stef Morrus as part of one of the most dominant tag team of all-time, The Shocrew. apart of one of the most hated feuds in ECFW history with Jason Blade; has competed in some of ECFW's most memorable matches; One of four men to hold both the ECFW World AND Intercontinental Championships simultaneously Bryan Fury THE Longest-reigning ECFW Champion of all-time; former Intercontinental Champion; leader of one of ECFW's most impactful factions, 'Mental Abuse.' Main evented Cyber Carnage V; defeated all opponents during his 6-+-month reign as Champion; Tag Team Champion "Mr. Shotime" Stef Morrus The first man to win the ECFW Intercontinental Championship on three different occasions; One-half of the longest-reigning ECFW Tag Team Champions of all-time, with Lonewolf as part of one of the most dominant tag team of all-time, The Shocrew. "The MVP" Stephan Silverstone Former ECFW Champion; Intercontinental Champion; 3-Time Tag Team Champion; One of the longest undefeated streaks in ECFW history; One of the original members of The Foundation of Success; headlined Cyber Carnage VI; 2005 Heel of the Year; Kitten Charrington Sam Wilde Category:Federations